Dark Side
by Valkyrie Ai
Summary: Hanya mengisahkan hal kecil yang disembunyikan Boboiboy.
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Side**

 **Boboiboy (c) animonsta studio**

 **Dark Side (c) Ai Kazoku**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Tragedy, Angst**

 **Warning : berisi umpatan-umpatan yang sangat tidak mendidik dan lebih baik tidak ditiru**

 **Note : masih satu cerita dengan Drabble Entahlah apa ini**

.

Chapter 1

.

Semua orang sudah tentu tahu, kalau Boboiboy adalah pribadi yang sangat baik dan disantun banyak orang. Dia suka menolong orang-orang. Dan ya begitulah, tidak perlu penjelasan banyak tentang kebaikannya. Dia sempurna. Postur tubuh tinggi, tampan, baik, murah senyum. Otaknya memang tak seencer teman perempuan dalam satu gengnya, namun sudah cukup untuk membuat beberapa orang terkagum.

Namun tidakkah semua orang tahu, kalau Boboiboy juga bisa menjadi jahat. Hanya saja Boboiboy sembunyikan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sebaik-baiknya orang pasti punya sisi buruk. Seperti orang terdekat yang dikira adalah malaikat adalah setan yang menghancurkan pribadi yang dibenci secara perlahan, cantumkan Boboiboy dalam perumpamaan itu.

Pertanyaannya, apakah ada orang yang Boboiboy benci? Tentu saja ada. Dia masih manusia ingat, bukan dewa yang selalu mengaisihi umat manusia. Apa mungkin dia adalah alien berkepala kotak yang selalu berusaha mencuri coklat milik atoknya? Dirasa tidak, malahan Boboiboy senang kalau alien berkepala kotak itu menyerang. Dia bisa pamer kekuatannya dan berkedok ingin melindungi semuanya. Cukup licik, eh?

Dan sekarang pemuda yang sangat disanjung semua orang di Pulau Rintis itu sedang menatap nanar pada temannya yang sudah terkapar di jalan beraspal. Keaadannya babak belur dan penuh goresan luka.

"GOPALL!" kaki panjang Boboiboy berlari ke arah temannya yang tambun itu, berusaha menyadarkan temannya dan bertanya, "a-apa yang terjadi, Gopal?"

Gopal yang mulai mendapatkan kesadaran pun menjawab, "Penjahat itu, dia menggunakan bom," Gopal berusaha duduk namun ditahan lebih dulu oleh Boboiboy untuk tetap berbaring, "berhati-hatilah Boboiboy."

"Aku tahu. Di mana Yaya, Ying, dan Fang?"

Gopal menunjuk ke arah gedung yang ada di seberang. Boboiboy yang sudah mengerti pun segera berlari ke arah gedung, dan tak lupa menyampaikan pada Gopal kalau bantuan medis akan segera datang.

Sekali lagi, Boboiboy dibuat marah dan terkejut dengan pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Keadaan di dalam sudah sangat porak-poranda. Memang warga sipil sudah diungsikan ke tempat yang aman, namun bagaimana dengan yang mengungsikan. Maksudnya adalah Yaya dan Ying, mereka sudah tak sadarkan diri dan tergelimpang di latai berubin berwarna putih gading. Lalu Fang? Dia sedang dicekik oleh sang penjahat sampai terangkat dan kesakitan.

"FAANNGG! LEPASKAN DIA!" teriak Boboiboy spontan.

Penjahat itu membuang Fang ke sembarang arah. Sampai sang korban membentur dinding dan langsung tak sadarkan diri.

"Bedebah. Beraninya kau, bangsat." Runtuk Boboiboy pada penjahat yang ada di hadapannya.

Tawa meggelegar dari sang penjahat yang mengenakan topeng joker dan jubah berwarna hitam, "Pahlawan yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu baru datang rupanya. Apakah hari ini hari pahlawan telat datang memberantas penjahat? Oh, aku harus membuat hari libur baru untuk itu. Menarik bukan?"

"Keparat. Tutup mulutmu itu. Bajingan."

"Hei hei, tunggu dulu," penjahat itu berjalan ke arah tas yang ukurannya agak besar dan mengambil sesuatu yang ada di dalamnya, "sejak kapan pahlawan kita itu suka sekali mengumpat? Kebiasaan baru kawan?"

"Bukan urusanmu bukan, aku mau mengumpat atau semacamnya. Lagipula, sebentar lagi tempatmu di sel penjara." Jawab Bobobioy, masih dengan ekspresi membunuhya.

"Ehhh, kau berencana untuk memenjarakanku?"

"Lebih tepatnya aku berencana untuk membunuhmu."

Terkejut, penjahat itu tidak menyangka akan jawaban yang barusan diutarakan Boboiboy. Sudah lagi saat melihat wajah Boboiboy dirinya merasa ketakutan yang entah datang dari mana. Sang pahlawan tersenyum. Itu adalah senyum biasa yang selalu biasa dia perlihatkan pada orang-orang di sekitar.

' _Sial, mana sih bomnya?'_ umpat sang penjahat. Dirinya sejak tadi mengobrak-abrik bom yang rencanya akan digunakan untuk bunuh diri bersama menimbun para pahlawan Pulau Rintis.

"Mencari ini?"

Sontak sang penjahat menengadahkan kepalanya. Pupilnya mengecil saat mendapati Boboiboy Halilintar di hadapannya dan sedang memegang bom rakitan.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak tadi." Jawab Boboiby yang asli. Halilintar kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya dan melempar bom rakitan itu pada Boboiboy, "Aku sangat berterima kasih kau telah membuat teman-temanku tidak sadarkan diri. Aku bisa leluasa sekarang."

Halilintar sudah kembali ke tubuh Boboiboy yang asli. Dan sekarang adalah sang penjahat yang tidak memiliki senjata apapun.

"Hei, sejak tadi aku bertanya-tanya, bagaimana caramu menghabisi teman-temanku, bedabah? Bukankah teman-temanku ini sangat kuat?" Boboiboy bertanya dengan santainya.

"Kau penasaran ya? Apa imbalannya kalau aku menjawab?"

"Mati hangus."

Bola api terpancar jelas dari tangan kanan Boboiboy, siap dilemparkan pada sang penjahat.

"Kau memang berniat untuk membunuhku." Seru sang penjahat.

Boboiboy tertawa kecil, "Mau bagaimana lagi. Habisnya kau menyakiti temanku. Dan yang paling penting kau melukai pemuda berkaca mata itu. Aku saaaaaaangat marah tahu." Jawab Boboiboy dengan nada agak kekanakan, "Kau tahu, dia yang paling aku jaga."

Perlahan penjahat itu berdiri dan berjalan mundur secara perlahann.

"Dan lagi kau seperti meremehkan Gopal. Untung saja dia tidak bisa merubahmu jadi makanan. Kalau bisa aku lempar kau ke anjing-anjing kelaparan yang biasa aku temui di trotoar. Mungkin mereka akan bilan 'Wow, makanan ini sangat enak', walau hanya gonggongan saja yang didengar. Hehe, pasti menyenangkan melihatmu dimakan anjing sampai kau berteriak minta tolong."

Oke, bagi sang penjahat pahlawan Pulau Rintis yang satu ini sangatlah menakutkan. Dia memang tidak menghajarnya sampai babak belur. Namun apa-apaan dengan aura yang mengatakan "aku sangat ingin membunuhmu" ini.

"Hei tuan bedabah, aku beri kau dua pilihan. Menyerahkan dirimu ke penjara secara damai dan gamblang, atau ikut aku ke hutan dan aku akan memutilasimu dan membuangmu ke anjing jalanan. Biar kau dimakan sampai tak tersisa."

Pilihan barusan sama sekali tidak menguntungkan sang penjahat.

"Aku sarankan pilihan kedua. Namamu bersih dan kau bisa tenang di neraka."

"Bodoh, namamu juga ikut jelek bocah tengik."

Tawa Boboiboy meledak, sang penjahat hanya terdiam kebingungan, "Kau ini, hahaha, orang terbodoh yang pernah aku temui. Hahaha, kau kira akting buat apa, bajingan?"

Sang penjahat merasa terpojok. Dirinya merasa jenius. Namun kalau dihadapkan dengan pengguna kuasa elemen satu ini dirinya merasa seperti kecoak yang siap diinjak sampai gepeng. Ke manapun dirinya kabur, Boboiboy akan sangat mudah menemukannya. Entah di siang hari atau malam hari. Dirinya sungguh merasa terpojok.

"Pilih yang mana? Tuan perakit bom?"

"Cih."

 _~ Dark Side ~_

Semuanya bersorak gembira dan mengelu-elukan nama Boboiboy. Bahkan pihak kepolisian yang baru saja datang tidak bisa berkutik saat tiba-tiba sang penjahat menyerahkan diri dan mengatakan di mana saja bom yang dia tempatkan di Pulau Rintis.

"Aku tidak menghajarnya sama sekali. Aku hanya berbincang kecil dan dia merasa menyesal. Akhirnya dia mau mengakui kesalahannya dan menyerahkan diri ke kepolisian." Jawab Boboiboy saat ditanyai para wartawan.

Jujur, Boboiboy suka pada saat semua orang menjunjung namanya tinggi. Seperti semua orang bergantung padanya dan akan melakukan apa saja demi dirinya. Jahat bukan?

' _Sungguh disayangkan, padahal aku ingin memutilasi bedebah itu.'_ Itulah yang disesali Boboiboy sampai dia di kamarnya.

"Mungkin aku cari penjahat yang lain saja."

.

.

.

.

Bersambung? Atau aku hapus saja?

Kalian pensaran atau malah masa bodoh?

Aku tahu ini aneh namun aku butuh tanggapan dari kalian.

Dengan kata lain, **Review kalian ditunggu!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Side**

 **Boboiboy (c) animonsta studio**

 **Dark Side (c) Ai Kazoku**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Tragedy, Angst**

 **Warning : berisi umpatan-umpatan yang sangat tidak mendidik dan lebih baik tidak ditiru**

 **Dan ups, sepertinya di sini semakin parah**

 **Note : masih satu cerita dengan Drabble Entahlah apa ini (yang artinya Boboiboy di sana dan yang di sini itu sama)**

.

Chapter 2

.

Ini adalah minggu pagi yang agak ramai. Orang-orang sibuk berlalu lalang di pusat pertokoan. Berjalan bersama kekasih, teman, keluarga, musuh, atau sendirian. Sendirian? Kalau begitu sama dong dengan Boboiboy. Dia sedang berjalan sendirian di pusat pertokoan. Niatnya adalah pergi ke toko game dan membeli kaset _Kingdom Heart II_. Sejak dulu dia penasaran bagaimana game ini yang notabene-nya adalah _never ending story_. Ochobot tidak diperbolehkan ikut oleh atok, kalau ada yang menyerang di tengah kota bagaimana? Bisa-bisa porak poranda (lagi) kota ini.

"Yosh, sekarang pulang dan main." Seru Boboiboy penuh semangat setelah keluar dari toko game.

Saat di tengah jalan pulang, Boboiboy mendapati seorang wanita yang menurut Boboiboy cukup cantik sedang menenteng begitu banyak tas dan agaknya wanita itu kesusahan.

Entah dari mana datangnya tiba-tiba Boboiboy merasa kasihan dengan wanita itu dan berjalan ke arahnya, "Nona, bisakah saya bantu mengangkat barang-barang anda?" tawar Boboiboy penuh sopan santun.

"Ehh, ummmm, tidak usah. Saya bisa sendiri kok." Jawab wanita itu agak gugup. Sempat Boboiboy lihat tadi semu merah sedikit kentara di pipinya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Saya ikhlas kok membantu." Balas Boboiboy dengan senyum lembutnya.

Merasa tidak enak, akhirnya wanita itu menerima uluran bantuan dari Boboiboy.

Mereka berdua berbincang cukup lama di tengah jalan. Dengan Boboiboy menenteng dua tas besar yang isinya mungkin berlipat-lipat baju. Sementara sang wanita hanya membawa tas kecil dan dompet kulit.

' _Dia sudah tidak perawan.'_ Begitulah batin Boboiboy saat memperhatikan bagaimana cara berjalan sang wanita itu. Tidak menyilang namun juga memberikan kesan seksual pada lawan jenis. Tidak heran jika terkadang beberapa kaum adam memandang _lapar_ pada wanita yang ditolongnya ini. Apakah Boboiboy harus bersyukur atau menyesal?

"Di sini rumah saya. Kamu mau masuk dulu sambil minum teh?" wanita itu menunjukkan rumah yang tidak begitu besar namun terlihat nyaman. Sibuk membuka kunci gembok pada pintu gerbang besinya.

"Tidak usah. Saya langsung pulang saja. Keluarga saya pasti menunggu di rumah." Jawab Boboiboy.

"Ayolah masuk dulu," wanita itu menarik-narik lengan Boboiboy manja, "jarang loh bisa ketemu pahlawan seperti dirimu."

Boboiboy merasa sungkan untuk menolak, namun dirinya ingin cepat pulang dan memainkan game yang baru saja dia beli, _'Lima menit mungkin cukup.'_

"Baiklah, tapi saya cuma sebentar ya?"

Wanita itu sangat senang dengan jawaban Boboiboy.

Saat di dalam, Boboiboy ditawarkan secangkir teh yang rasanya cukup enak. Aromanya harum seperti bunga melati. Sofa yang diduduki Boboiboy juga empuk. Berwarna hitam dan terasa elegan. Dari situ Boboiboy tahu kalau orang ini adalah orang kaya yang hidup sendirian yang dari luarnya terlihat sederhana. _'Kalau semacam ini namanya penipuan publik.'_ Batin Boboiboy lagi.

Namun tidak lama kemudian, Boboiboy merasa sangatlah mengantuk. Kepalanya terasa berat dan rasanya ingin tidur saja. Tidak kuat menahan kantuknya, Boboiboy pun ambruk di sofa. Dan sempat mendengar suara tawa sinis dari wanita itu tadi.

 _~ Dark Side~_

Perlahan namun pasti, kesadaran Boboiboy mulai terkumpul. Kantuk berat yang tadi sempat menggerogotinya perlahan menghilang. Kesadarannya baru benar-benar penuh saat merasakan sesuatu yang melilit kedua tangannya di atas kepala.

"Kau sudah bangun ya?" seru seseorang yang ada di hadapan Boboiboy. Membuat sang korban sedikit terkejut. "Sepertinya tidurmu sangat nyenyak tadi."

Walau masih agak samar, Boboiboy merasa yakin kalau wanita yang ada di hadapannya kali ini adalah wanita yang sempat dia tolong tadi. Sedang mengenakan baju tidur yang sangat seksi dan menggugah hawa nafsu birahi.

Boboiboy sempat terpengarah dengan bagaimana lekuk tubuh wanita yang ada di hadapannya. Payudara besar dengan belahannya yang terlihat jelas dari kerah baju tidurnya yang agak ketat. Pinggang yang begitu ramping dan membentuk lekuk yang menggugah untuk _dimakan_. Oh, juga pinggulnya yang besar dengan bongkahan bokong seksi yang nampak begitu besar dan kenyal. Apakah Boboiboy boleh meremasnya?

"Eeee, kenapa anda memakai baju seperti itu?" tanya Boboiboy sopan. Walau dalam hati Boboiboy sangat ingin memperkosa wanita itu sekarang juga. Namun tidak dalam artian menyetubuhi. Memperkosa bagi Boboiboy adalah mengikat dan menyiksa gadis itu sampai dia meminta tolong untuk dibebaskan atau meminta untuk dibunuh saja daripada menerima siksaan yang menurut Boboiboy itu adalah satu-satunya sisi seksi yang dapat ditunjukkan dari lawan jenis. Jangan salahkan Boboiboy, dia masih berumur enam belas tahun dan masih dalam masa pubertas. Wajar kalau dia memiliki hawa nafsu pada lawan jenis. Ya, walau dengan cara yang berbeda. Dan sangat cukup Boboiboy akui, wanita yang ada di hadapannya ini cukup seksi dan menggoda.

Gadis itu merangkak menuju ke arah Boboiboy. Semakin memperjelas belahan payudaranya yang menggantung penuh gairah, " _I just wanna taste your tasty dick, my hero._ "

Cukup tersentak, namun juga tidak begitu terkaget. Boboiboy hanya diam.

" _You know,_ aku selalu ingin merasakan penis seorang pahlawan Pulau Rintis. Sebesar apakah dan sekeras apakah benda lonjong yang nantinya akan memasukiku." Wanita itu membuka secara pelahan resleting jaket berwarna jingga yang Boboiboy gunakan. Lalu membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Boboiboy, "dan hanya dengan satu tipuan kecil kau sudah masuk dalam perangkapku. Mudah sekali~

"Dan lagi pada saat kau mau saja aku ajak masuk dan meminum teh yang sudah aku campur dengan obat tidur rasanya itu seperti, kau tahu. Senang sekaligus aku merasa menjadi pemenang. Pasti belum pernah ada wanita yang kau sentuh. Beruntunglah _kid_ , kau mendapat gadis seksi sepertiku." Wanita itu menatap seduktif Boboiboy. Dirinya sekarang sudah duduk di atas paha Boboiboy mulai memapatkan payudara besarnya pada dada bidang Boboiboy.

Jari telunjuk wanita itu perlahan membentuk garis lurus pada pelipis sampai dagu Boboiboy. Tanpa menyadari tatapan dingin dari empunya.

"Tenang saja, aku akan menjadikanmu budak seks-ku yang paling berharga. Dan aku juga akan pastikan, _my pussy will make your dick want it more and more_."

" _Are you fucking kidding me, bitch?_ Ah tidak, atau lebih baik aku panggil tante girang yang sangat jalang karena berani menjadikan seorang pahlawan menjadi budak seks? Yang benar saja?" seru Boboiboy tiba-tiba. Memalingkan wajahnya dan melirik jijik pada wanita yang ada di pangkuannya.

"A-apa?"

"Jujur, sempat tadi aku merasa kau adalah gadis seksi yang mungkin saja akan membuat gairahku membludak. Namun setelah melihat caramu tadi. Heh, maaf saja. Kau tidak beda jauh dengan pelacur yang selalu menggodaku dan mengajakku ke pub. Hahaha, kalian sama-sama sampah terbusuk penggila penis."

PLAK!

Satu tamparan telak membuat pipi kanan Boboiboy memerah sampai harus menoleh ke arah berlawanan. Membuat tawa sinisnya tadi terhenti, "Bo-bocah tengik! Jangan samakan aku yang terhormat ini dengan pelacur-pelacur di jalanan!"

"Terhormat?" Boboiboy mulai tertawa, tawa yang sangat keras sampai membuat wanita itu kebingungan sendiri, "jangan bercanda tante girang. Di mataku kalian lebih rendah daripada babi hutan atau babi peternakan. Dasar jalang, mau bilang terhormat ngaca saja lah dulu. Di ruangan ini ada kaca bukan? Buat apa saja itu kaca? Ah aku tahu, pasti buat _party sex slave_ atau apalah itu, aku lebih suka tali menali daripada bergerumbul macam semut makan kecoak."

"Be-bedebah, apa yang barusan kau bilang,"

"Pasti seru ya kalau aku ajak orang-orang tadi di jalan dan aku ikat kau di ranjang terus aku menulis di sebuah papan dengan _pussy seharga dua puluh lima ringgit dan anal seharga empat puluh lima ringgit_. Atau aku tambahkan, _suck dick seharga dua puluh ringgit_. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan ikut campur. Hanya saja uangnya buat aku semua. Lumayan kan buat beli kaset game."

Wanita itu secara brutal menampar Boboiboy. Kedua pipi Boboiboy sampai memerah namun tidak sampai lebam. Hanya sayangnya tamparan wanita itu tidak bisa membuat seringai licik Boboiboy hilang.

"DIAM KAU BOCAH TENGIK! SOK PAHLAWAN! TIDAK TAHU DIRI! MATI SAJA KAU SANA!"

"Heeee, mati?" kembali kekehan terdengar dari bibir Boboiboy. Sudut matanya melirik tajam pada wanita itu, "kalau aku mati, yang melindungi bumi dari alien kotak siapa? Kau? Hah, melindungi vaginamu sendiri saja tidak bisa, mau melindungi bumi. Bisa-bisa wanita suci di bumi habis kau jual ke alien kotak. Dan laki-lakinya kau jadikan gigolo atau budak seks bergilir. Bisa hancur ini bumi. Gawat, aku harus beritahu Yaya tentang ini."

"BRENGSEKK!"

Sekali lagi gadis itu mau menampar Boboiboy. Namun ayunan tangannya tertahan. Saat itu wanita itu baru sadar kalau ikatan tali pada kedua tangan Boboiboy sudah terlepas semuanya.

"HYAAA!"

Wanita itu keburu tertindih oleh Boboiboy. Kedua tangannya di kunci di atas kepala dengan satu tangan Boboiboy. Sementara satu tangan Boboiboy yang lain meremas payudara kanan sang wanita sampai mejerit kesakitan.

"TOLONG! LEPASKAN TANGAMU! SA-SAKIT!"

Oh, Boboiboy suka teriakan itu. Teriakan itu terus mengalun di ruang tidur itu sampai _handphone_ milik Boboiboy bergetar. Tanda bahwa ada pesan masuk.

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku masih ingin memperkosamu. Namun lain kali saja ya? Atok bilang kalau Gopal dan Fang berkunjung ke rumah dan mengajakku memainkan _game_ _monster hunter_ yang terbaru."

Boboiboy beranjak dari tempatnya. Meninggalkan wanita itu yang masih syok di tempat.

"Oh, jangan pindah rumah dulu ya jalang. Aku mau bermain denganmu lagi lain kali."

 _~Dark Side~_

Gopal dan Fang hanya bisa kebingungan saat bermain _game monster hunter_ bersama Boboiboy. Pasalnya sejak tadi Boboiboy tidak pernah berhenti tersenyum. Bagi Fang senyum itu hanya senyum aneh yang datang dari rivalnya, jadi dia hanya diam saja. Namun bagi Gopal, senyum Boboiboy terasa aneh.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum Boboiboy?" tanya Gopal saat Fang sudah pulang lebih dulu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya menemukan permainan baru." Jawab Boboiboy enteng.

"Oh, pasti _Kingdom Heart II_ -kan?"

Boboiboy hanya tersenyum tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Gopal.

.

.

.

.

 **Tenang saja, bersambung kok**

.

.

 **Ciyus penting banget buat reader baca!**

Di chapter selanjutnya saya agak kesusahan menentukan ide apa yang akan jadi chapter selanjutnya. Jadi saya mau titah reader yang SUDAH TERLANJUR baca ini fanfic harus memilih. Terkesan memaksa kan? Apa kalian protes? Ahahaha, kalian tidak boleh protes. Bisa-bisa aku _dis_ langsung fanfic ini. Ups, maaf. Hanya bercanda kok hanya bercanda. Jadi silakan pilih:

1\. Bitch

2\. Suck Teacher

3\. Friend is Murderer

Silakan pilih silakan pilih. Dan saya sekalian mau bertanya. Apakah perlu rating fanfic ini saya naikan? Karena semakin ke depan kayaknya bakal ada kekerasan. Dan bagi yang ingin gore, tolong jangan terlalu berharap. Namun akan author selipkan di beberapa chapter.

Akhir kata, **kalian harus review ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dark Side**

 **Boboiboy (c) animonsta studio**

 **Dark Side (c) Ai Kazoku**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Tragedy, Angst**

 **Warning : berisi umpatan-umpatan yang sangat tidak mendidik dan lebih baik tidak ditiru**

 **Dan ups, sepertinya di sini semakin parah**

 **Dan sesuai permintaan, nomor 3**

 **Friend is Murderer**

 **Note : masih satu cerita dengan Drabble Entahlah apa ini (yang artinya Boboiboy di sana dan yang di sini itu sama)**

.

Chapter 3

.

"Kalian tahu, beberapa hari ini di Pulau Rintis sedang ada berita yang sedang _hits_ sekali?" seru Fang tiba-tiba di kantin sekolah bersama keempat temannya.

Gopal berhenti memakan rotinya. Yaya yang tadi membaca buku pelajaran langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Fang. Ying hanya melirik penasaran, namun bibirnya masih sibuk menyeruput es tehnya. Boboiboy hanya melirik sambil bertompang dagu.

"Berita apa?" tanya Yaya.

Fang mengeluarkan _handphone touch screen_ miliknya. Dan mulai mencari sesuatu, "Di Pulau Rintis satu minggu terakhir ada kasus pembunuhan berantai yang tidak diekspos ke media berita. Baru empat hari lalu beritanya bocor di _Facebook_. Tidak banyak yang tahu memang. Hanya tersebar di grup yang aku ikuti." Jelas Fang.

"Eh?" Ying tersentak, "ka-kasus pembunuh! _Haiyaaa,_ bagaimana ini? Kalau salah satu dari kita jadi korban bagaimana?"

"Aduh, aku juga takut," Gopal juga ikut bergetar ketakutan, "Kau sendiri bagaimana Boboiboy?"

"Entahlah, aku sedang tidak memikirkan itu." Jawab Boboiboy.

"Sedang galau memikirkan remidial fisika ya, Boboiboy?" tanya Yaya dan tepat sasaran. Membuat Boboiboy langsung pundung di tempat.

"Tolong jangan ingatkan aku tentang itu."

Semuanya tertawa, tidak terkecuali beberapa orang yang lewat.

"Namun kenapa berita itu tidak disiarkan di media berita?" tanya Yaya mengulang topik yang sempat terpotong tadi.

Fang hanya mengangkat bahu, "Tanyakan pada pak polisi, jangan ke aku."

"Huh," Gopal merosot menidurkan kepalanya pada meja kantin, "aku kira kau tahu Fang."

"Kau kira aku wartawan begitu?"

"Bisakah kalian tidak bertengkar, aku bingung memikirkan remidial fisikaku ini." Boboiboy mulai angkat bicara. Matanya mendelik agak tajam pada Fang dan Gopal.

"Siapa yang bertengkar, telingamu sedang bermasalah mungkin." Sahut Fang agak sinis.

"Kau yang sedang bermasalah mata empat. Berita gak jelas macam itu kau makan mentah-mentah." Timpal Boboiboy.

"Apa kau bilang!"

"Sudah sudah, jangan bertengkar di sini." Lerai Yaya.

Dan akhirya mereka melanjutkan jam istirahat mereka dengan santai. Tanpa menyadari kalau salah seseorang sedang menguping mereka dan tersenyum licik.

 **Hai, apa kabar?**

Sungguh dirinya tidak habis pikir, kenapa dirinya bisa ada di sini. Ya, Boboiboy berada di gang sempit yang berada cukup jauh dari rumahnya. Wujudnya sedang dalam mode api, di mana dia ingin melepas semua tekanan yang dideritanya. Namun dirinya merasa ada yang aneh. Boboiboy bisa memegang penuh kendali dirinya. Tidak tidak, bukan maksudnya Boboiboy lebih senang kalau Api mengambil alih kesadarannya. Hanya saja ini terasa aneh. Sungguh aneh.

"Mungkin sekali-kali tidak buruk." Katanya pada diri sendiri. Berusaha menyemangati dan melupakan sesuatu hal yang memang tidak perlu dipermasalahkan.

Kakinya yang panjang dan jenjang melangkah melewati lorong gang yang sempit dan gelap. Tong-tong sampah dengan plastik atau bau busuk makanan berserakan di mana-mana. Boboiboy sendiri tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Menurutnya tempat seperti ini lebih baik daripada gedung mewah dengan babi busuk yang mengurusnya. Ups, maksud Boboiboy adalah para koruptor yang seenak jidatnya menikmati semua uang rakyat tanpa melihat ke belakang. Memikirkannya saja membuat Boboiboy kembali muak dan marah.

Langkah Boboiboy terhenti saat dirasakan sepatu Boboiboy menginjak sesuatu yang basah dan amis. Bau dari cairan yang diinjak Boboiboy tidak begitu terasa asing, namun juga meninggalkan kesan senang pada Boboiboy.

"Darah." Gumamnya. Boboiboy berjongkok dan mencolek genangan cairan yang ternyata adalah darah itu, "Tapi, dari mana asalnya?"

Penasaran, Boboiboy pun menelusuri lorong gang yang sungguh panjang ini. Kakinya berjalan cepat dan hanya meninggalkan suara _tap tap tap_ yang tidak mengganggu kucing atau tikus yang sedang tidur. Matanya menyelidik setiap sudut gang tanpa melewatkan sedikit pun titik yang sebenarnya tidaklah penting.

Langkah Boboiboy terhenti, matanya agaknya melebar mendapati pemandangan di hadapannya. Seonggok mayat yang sudah tak berwujud tergeletak di tanah.

Boboiboy sempat ingin kabur namun juga tidak. Kalau boleh jujur, Boboiboy suka aksi pembunuhan apalagi semacam ini. Tetapi dirinya tidak pernah melihat secara langsung. Sedikit menjijikkan namun juga meninggalkan sensasi yang mengenakkan pada perut dan dadanya. Napasnya sesak namun Boboiboy merasa yakin kalau senyumnya sedikit terukir.

"Eh, apa yang dilakukan pahlawan Pulau Rintis di sini?"

Tersentak, Boboiboy mengalihkan perhatiannya pada seorang laki-laki belia yang membawa pisau besar di tangan kanan dan pisau iris di tangna kiri. Sedikit ada bercak darah yang menyiprat melintang dari dada sampai pipi kirinya. Rambut pemuda itu berwarna agak coklat gelap dan acak-acakan. Tanda kalau dia baru melalui pertengkaran yang agak sengit. Alis mata Boboiboy agak mengernyit mengetahui kalau mata pemuda di depannya ini kosong.

"Boboiboy, bukan?" tanya pemuda itu, "namaku Aris. Teman satu kelasmu."

Boboiboy hanya terdiam. Sama sekali tidak menanggapi seruan pemuda yang bernama Aris itu.

Aris berjalan menghampiri dan berjongkok di samping mayat yang sudah tak dikenali wujudnya. Dia meletakkan pisau besarnya dan beralih menggunakan pisau iris. Tangan kanannya teralih pada mata yang membelalak ngeri dan mulai mecongkelnya dengan pisau iris.

Boboiboy agak ngeri bercampur jijik saat Aris memulai acara mencongkel mata. Dan begitu juga pisau iris yang mulai membelah dada sang mayat dan mengeluarkan beberapa organ dalam seperti jantung, paru-paru, atau ulu hati. Tak terhindar darah yang menciprat dari mayat yang sudah tak terbentuk ini. Lebih mengotori baju dan tubuh Aris. Beruntungya darah-darah itu tidak sampai mengotori sepatu atau baju Boboiboy.

"Mau?" kata Aris menawarkan bola mata yang sempat dicongkel tadi.

Boboiboy hanya menggeleng. Merasa ditolak, Aris malah memakan bola mata tadi seakan itu hanyalah telur rebus hangat yang baru dikelupas.

"Aris?" panggil Boboiboy.

"Hm?"

"Kau, kanibal ya?" tanya Boboiboy agak hati-hati.

"Ya. Setiap hari aku mencari daging segar. Karena satu saja tidak cukup untukku." Jawab Aris seraya masih memotong daging-daging menjadi lebih kecil.

"Jadi, kau pelaku pembunuh berantai itu?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Ya." Jawab Aris singkat.

Sungguh tidak habis pikir, teman sekelasnya sendiri adalah seorang pembunuh yang meneror Pulau Rintis empat hari terakhir ini. Baru tadi Fang membicarakannya dan beberapa jam kemudian Boboiboy sudah bertemu pembunuhnya beserta hasil karyanya. Ditambah lagi pembunuh itu adalah seorang kanibal. Hei, itu tidak salah menurut Boboiboy? Semua orang punya hak bukan, termasuk untuk membunuh atau dibunuh. Bukan berarti dirinya berada di pihak sang pembunuh, bukan itu. Hanya saja sedikit mengejutkan saja bisa melihat aksi sang pembunuh membersihkan tempatnya. Boboiboy tahu kalau semua pembunuh akan membersihkan tempat perkara sampai tak ada bukti yang tersisa. Ada yang menghapus sidik jari, ada yang membersihkan tempat itu sampai bersih, atau membuat kacau tempat kejadian perkara dengan menggunakan perantara orang lain. Dan entah bagaimana caranya sekelompok polisi masih bisa menemukan pembunuhnya. Namun bagaimana cara Aris membersihkan tempat kejadian perkaranya terbilang unik. Biasanya orang akan menguburnya di tempat terpecil atau membuang ke jurang yang dalam atau melempar mayat itu ke sungai dan membiarkannya hanyut entah ke mana. Oh, dan ada juga yang dibakar. Boboiboy secara pribadi tertarik dengan cara Aris. Membunuh satu orang dalam satu hari. Tidak buruk.

"Hei Aris," Boboiboy berjalan ke arah pagar kayu yang agak menjulang dan bersandar di sana, menyilangkan kedua tangannya dengan bibirnya yang terangkat sebelah, "sudah sejak kapan kau melakukan ini?"

"Empat hari yang lalu." Jawab Aris, "Sebenarnya aku sudah melakukannya sejak kelas dua SMP lalu. Hanya aku menyembeleh tiga orang gemuk dan tidak tahunya persediaannya cukup sampai saat ini. Daging mereka aku bekukan di _freezer_ jadinya awet. Sekitar seminggu yang lalu persediaan habis, jadinya aku berkeliling mencari daging yang segar. Baru empat orang. Rumahku juga tidak jauh dari sini, jadi aku sementara menampung daging mereka di ember ini." Lanjut Aris sambil menunjuk ember bewarna hitam yang telah setengah penuh oleh daging manusia.

"Orang tuamu ke mana?" tanya Boboiboy lagi.

"Meninggal sejak aku berumur delapan tahun. Aku juga punya kakak laki-laki. Sekarang dia sudah hilang entah ke mana dan aku tidak peduli dengan itu."

"Uang sekolah?"

"Tabungan orang tuaku cukup banyak. Dan lagi nenek sering mengirim uang. Jadi lebih dari cukup untukku."

Jawaban yang cukup mengejutkan dari Aris. Boboiboy sempat mengira kalau Aris sedikit gangguan mental. Sebentar, sedikit? Sedikit dan membunuh tiga orang di masa lalu dan empat orang di masa sekarang. Sudah tujuh orang, dan itu tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Itu sudah dianggap gangguan jiwa!

"Kau sendiri Boboiboy? Tidak berteriak dan melaporkanku ke polisi?" tanya Aris balik, masih sama seperti tadi, sibuk memotong daging sang mayat. Sekarang Aris terlihat memotong dadu daging yang ada di tangan sang mayat.

Tawa kecil Boboiboy agak terdengar, membuat Aris sedikit kaget, "Untuk apa aku melaporkan ke polisi? Tidak ada untungnya untukku. Hanya aku semakin tenar dan mereka akan semakin malas melakukan penyelidikan."

"Kau berbeda dari yang aku kira." Kata Aris, nada bicaranya sedikit meremehkan.

"Kau tahu bukan, jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya. Semua orang selalu bilang begitu."

"Benar sekali," sekarang Aris mulai mengurus usus sang mayat dan mulai mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, mengukur usus yang sedikit meneteskan darah, "aku paling benci membersihkan usus."

"Kalau begitu buang saja," sahut Boboiboy, "kau sepertinya sangat benci usus."

Aris menggeleng, "Aku suka, usus manusia sangat enak. Aku hanya benci membersihkannya. Apalagi kalau ternyata ada cacing pita. Menjijikkan sekali."

"Eh? Seperti kau pernah menemukan cacing pita saja?"

"Memang pernah," Aris mulai memotong usus-usus yang tercerai berai menjadi agak pendek, dan terakhir melempar asal ke ember di sampingnya, "menjijikkan sekali kau tahu. Bagaimana bisa makhluk seperti itu ada di dalam usus. Banyak sekali. Rasanya mau muntah."

"Justru orang normal kalau melihatmu melakukan ini akan muntah seketika, Aris."

"Lalu kau bagaimana? Bukan orang normal?" tanya Aris, memicik tajam pada Boboiboy yang sudah sejak kapan tersenyum licik pada Aris.

"Aku orang normal? Aku sudah masuk gangguan jiwa kau tahu." Jawab Boboiboy.

"Ohh, padahal semua orang memujamu."

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Boboiboy, "padahal kau termasuk peringkat lima besar di kelas. Menyaingi Yaya, Ying, dan Fang."

Aris hanya diam tidak menyahut pertanyaan Boboiboy. Malahan dia semakin gencar memotong usus itu dengan suara-suara yang membuat Boboiboy sedikit bising.

Mereka cukup lama terdiam. Sampai Aris menyudahi acara memutilasi mayat. Meninggalkan tulang belulang yang berserakan.

"Lalu akan kau apakan tulang-tulang ini?" tanya Boboiboy menunjuk tulang-tulang yang sudah bersih. Tidak ada sisa-sisa daging yang melekat.

"Aku bakar, lalu aku buang abunya ke tempat sampah." Jawab Aris enteng. Diangkatnya ember yang cukup besar dan menampung begitu banyak daging dan organ dalam manusia itu. Meminggirkannya ke dekat pagar. Tidak lupa juga Aris menutup gumpalan daging itu dengan plastik dan mengikat bawahnya dengan tali rafia sekuat mungking.

Boboiboy hanya diam saja memperhatikan sejak tadi. Dia masih dalam mode api dan dia sama sekali tidak mengamuk. Tidak membakar brutal atau menghajar Aris yang sesungguhnya adalah pembunuh sekaligus seorang kanibal. "Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Boboiboy.

Aris menggeleng, "Masih ada satu lagi."

"Oh," Boboiboy membulatkan bibirnya, "kau panen ya hari ini?"

"Tidak juga, sebenarnya satu ini saja sudah cukup." Jawab Aris seraya menatap ember tadi.

"Lalu?"

Aris terdiam sejenak, kemudian menatap intens pada Boboiboy, "Aku hanya merasa orang ini berbahaya, jadi aku harus membunuhnya."

"Lebih berbahaya dariku?" tanya Boboiboy dengan telunjuknya menunjuk batang hidungnya sendiri.

"Aku tidak bisa bilang kalau dia lebih berbahaya darimu," jawab Aris, "hanya saja dia menyebalkan." Lanjut Aris.

"Eehh, aku jadi penasaran."

Aris beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan ke arah tumpukan tempat sampah yang di sebelahnya ada bertumpuk-tumpuk kantong plastik bewarna hitam. Dapat Boboiboy lihat kalau ada kaki yang sedikit mengintip dari sana. Dan sungguh, entah kenapa Boboiboy mengenal sepatu itu.

Dengan cekatan, Aris menggeret sosok yang masih pingsan itu. Dan pada saat bersamaan Boboiboy membulatkan matanya tidak percaya akan sosok yang akan dibunuh Aris kali ini.

"Fang."

Aris membaringkan perlahan tubuh Fang yang ternyata pingsan itu. Dan mulai memilah-milah pisau mana yang akan dipakainya.

"Hoi, kau tidak salah orang kan?" tanya Boboiboy. Mulai berjalan mendekati Aris.

"Tidak." Jawab Aris singkat.

"Dia itu temanku."

"Lalu kenapa? Dia merepotkan. Karena dia rahasiaku hampir tersebar."

"Rahasia? Bukankah itu hanya rumor?"

"Anggap saja itu rahasia."

"Aku tidak terima."

"Hm?"

"Jangan sentuh Fang."

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau membencinya?"

"Kau yang membencinya."

"Ya, aku membencinya. Kau mau apa? Membakarku?"

"Aku tidak akan melakukan itu."

"Hidupmu sebagai _super hero_ akan lebih menyenangkan tanpa Fang. Begitu juga aku."

"Kau akan menyesali hidupmu kalau kau berani menyentuhnya."

" _Hell_ , seperti aku peduli."

"Kau harus peduli."

"Memang kau siapa berani memerintahku."

"Aku Boboiboy."

" _Well_ , memang aku takut denganmu."

"Aku tidak memaksamu."

"Oke, berarti aku boleh melakukan apapun sesukaku."

"Boleh. Asal..."

"Asal ap —"

Belum selesai Aris merangkai pertanyaannya, Boboiboy sudah keburu menendang perut Aris sampai punggungnya membentur pagar kayu yang cukup kuat itu.

"Boleh kok." Seru Boboiboy seraya berjalan mendekati Fang. Sedikit menaikkan dagunya, tanda kalau dia meremehkan musuhnya.

Aris meringis memegangi perutnya yang rasanya hampir jebol tadi. Dan sungguh Aris mengakui, tendangan Boboiboy tadi tidak main-main.

Senyum Boboiboy terukir jelas, sementara matanya melebar sarkastik seraya berkata, "Asal kau pergi dulu ke dunia sana."

"Heh, seperti kau tega membunuh orang saja."

"Ops, siapa bilang aku yang akan membunuhmu. Membunuh orang bukanlah hobiku."

"Hobimu hanya mencari perhatian orang." Tukas Aris cepat.

"Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan pernyataan tadi. Tetapi juga bukan berarti benar."

"Ukh," Aris berusaha bangkit. Namun sekali lagi Aris mendapatkan tendangan dari Boboiboy dan membuat sang korban kembali roboh. Membuat rasa perih menjadi kesakitan tiada tara.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu berdiri kanibal. Tetap di sana dan kita bermain."

Aris tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sekaligus dirinya juga sadar kalau dia sudah kalah telak. Tendangan Boboiboy yang tidak main-main dan lagi dia dalam mode api. Hah, berani macam-macam maka kau akan jadi abu yang siap terbawa angin. Kejam.

"Permainannya mudah. Kau hanya harus menuruti semua kata-kataku sampai kau mati."

"Cih, tidak sudi. Jangan mentang-mentang kau pahlawan Pulau Rintis maka aku sudi menyembahmu."

Boboiboy tertawa pelan, menutupi tawanya dengan tangan kanannya yang mulai dikelilingi serbuk bunga api, "Aku tidak memintamu menyembahku bodoh. Aku menyuruhmu menuruti semua kata-kataku. Tenang saja, rahasiamu aman padaku. Sekaligus kau tidak macam-macam dengan teman-temanku maka NAMAMU akan aman."

Aris mengernyitkan dahi bingung. Entah kenapa tawaran barusan terasa seperti ancaman yang mengerikan. Apakah dia harus menyerah? Aris bukan termasuk orang yang begitu saja mudah menyerah, hanya saja Boboiboy yang kali ini berbeda. Sisi gelap Pahlawan Pulau Rintis ini lebih gelap darinya. Aris tidak tahu seberapa gelap, namun cukup untuk mencabik-cabik harga diri seseorang. Aris harus waspada.

"Kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" tanya Aris waspada.

Senyum licik Boboiboy terukir, "Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin lain hari. Pokoknya kalau aku benar-benar butuh." Jawab Boboiboy.

"Cih, kalau begitu buat apa aku menurutimu?"

"Agar rahasiamu aman ingat?" Boboiboy beralih dan membopong tubuh Fang pada punggungnya, "Oh ya, kau tidak melukai Fang kan?"

Aris mengangguk, "Tetapi kalau ada kesempatan, aku yang akan melukaimu."

"Dengan kata lain membunuhku? Boleh saja, aku nantikan saat itu." Senyum Boboiboy semakin merekah saaat mendengar pernyataan Aris. Dia berjalan menjauh sambil membopong tubuh Fang. Membawanya pulang ke rumahnya.

Dirasa sudah sangat jauh, Aris kembali bergumam, "Pertama Boboiboy, aku akan membunuh semua orang yang kau sayang." Tak lupa senyum sarkastiknya memperindah kata-katanya.

 **Hai, maaf lama?**

"Jadi begitu, kau menemukanku tergeletak di halaman sekolah?" tanya Fang saat di kamar Boboiboy. Beruntunglah ini hari minggu. Jadi tidak sekolah libur.

Boboiboy mengangguk, "Aku tahu kau baik-baik saja, aku pilih waktu itu kau aku buang ke tong sampah."

"Oi!"

"Ya, tapi karena aku kasihan kamu pendek jadi tidak jadi."

Fang mulai mencaci-maki dan hanya dibalas tawa renyah oleh Boboiboy. Ochobot yang baru saja datang dengan nampan berisi bubur dan coklat panas hanya menghela napas berat. Sedikit lucu dan pasrah dengan sikap kedua orang yang sejak dulu adalah rival.

Saat Fang kembali tidur, Boboiboy berpikir keras. Dia dapat tahu kalau Aris mungkin menyimpan dendam dan akan membalasnya kapan saja. Pertarungan yang lebih mengerikan daripada bersama Adu du atau Ejo jo.

"Kapanpun kau akan balas dendam, aku akan membalasnya sepuluh kali lipat lebih kejam."

.

.

.

 **Bersambung?**

 **.**

 **A/N:** maafkan hayati yang update lama banget. Lagi sibuk sama dunia nyata karena tuntutan deadline.

Rate naik dan saya aku berusaha membuat fanfic ini sesadis mungkin dan membuat Boboiboy tercinta sejahat mungkin. Ending maksa? Bunuh saya sekarang juga.

Dan lagi, kenapa author BoiFang pada gak nongol semua? Kebanyakan BBB itself. Kalau gak pasangan normal. Kalo gak gitu FangBoi. Demi tuhan aku gak demen FangBoi.

HIDUPKAN SEMANGAT BOIFANGG!

Jangan lupa, **gak tinggalkan review aku kutuk kalian semua!**


End file.
